Instructor de Natación
by Safamantica
Summary: Hinata había acudido a él para que la ayudará a nadar. Suigetsu no vio problema en ello, el agua era su pasión y gastar su tiempo libre instruyendo a alguien a como debía moverse bajo el agua no le preocupaba. Después de semanas terminó enseñándole algo más divertido que pondrían hacer bajo el agua.
1. Aquasutra

**Género:** Romance, humor, escolar, Lemon, Two-shot.

 **Pareja:** SuiHina.

 **Sinopsis:** Hinata había acudido a él para que la ayudará a nadar. Suigetsu no vio problema en ello, el agua era su pasión y gastar su tiempo libre instruyendo a alguien a como debía moverse bajo el agua no le preocupaba. Después de semanas terminó enseñándole algo más divertido que pondrían hacer bajo el agua.

Quería hacer algo sobre está pareja y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que escribir un aquasutra (el kamasutra bajo el agua). Espero les agrade la idea.

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu sorbió de la pajilla en su bebida. Bajo las gafas de sol encaro la gran mansión en frente a él.

\- ¡Oh! Así que la princesa vive de lujos. - murmuró para si mismo con una sonrisa de lado, aun con el sorbete en los labios.

El calor del ambiente era perfecto para una sumergida en el agua, sin duda no había elegido un día mejor para dar lecciones. Llevando apenas un maletín azul en su hombro, donde guardaba unas prendas y una toalla celeste, usando una regata violeta suelta, unas bermudas grises y unas chancletas del mismo color ya estaba preparado para quitarse la ropa y lanzarle a la piscina.

En estos momentos él podría estar perdiendo su tiempo junto a sus amigos, discutiendo con Karin cualquier ridiculez y entrenando junto a Sasuke en el club de kendo, o incluso divirtiéndose con Jugo, pero había derogado esas actividades para ayudar a una de las novatas del club de natación.

 _" - Di-Disculpe Suigetsu-senpai. - él arqueó la ceja, era nuevo que lo llamaran de esa forma. Volteó hacia atrás deteniéndose en medio al pasillo para saber de quien se trataba, atrás de él Karin y Sasuke encararon la escena por sobre el hombro, con interés. Una pequeña chica de cabellos azulados mantenía las manos contra el pecho y la mirada en el suelo, alzó la cabeza apenas lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos y rápidamente desviar la mirada con las mejillas coloreadas. Suigetsu la reconoció por sus ojos, era una de las novatas del club de natación, hace pocos días se había unido y hasta el momento aun no se animaba a meterse al agua, pasando las clases observando a los demás nadaren._

 _Aun cuando no quiso mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa fue así que pareció, sus dientes aserrados y su mirada astuta siempre le daba esa expresión de picardía, cómo si a cualquier momento a ponerte contra la pared y decirte que eras su presa. La amabilidad no era un rasgo en sus facciones aun cuando era lo que deseaba transmitir._

 _\- ¿Hay algo que quieras de mi, preciosa? - preguntó cruzando sus brazos ruborizando aun más a la peliazul a causa del apodo, vaciló antes de mirarlo con timidez._

 _\- Yo-yo quisiera...quisiera saber si podría ser mi instructor personal."_

Había sido tan encantador la forma en que se lo pidió que Suigetsu siquiera pensó en negarse. Fue cómo terminó entrando a la mansión Hyuga con el único propósito de encontrarse con Hinata.

Ella lo recibió en el hall de entrada, de forma cordial con una sonrisa que a él le dio la impresión de ser entusiasmo por iniciar lo más pronto posible la lección, no estaba equivocado, siempre tuvo la facilidad en leer a las personas sin necesidad de palabras de por medio, era de esa forma que se llevaba bien con Sasuke, la persona menos comunicativa de la escuela.

\- ¡El lugar es enorme! - dijo y alzó sus gafas de sol sobre la cabeza, parpadeando sorprendido mientras analizaba el extenso pasillo de paredes blancas con elegantes cuadros y muebles adornados con jarrones antiguos y exóticas flores. Hinata sonrió ligeramente apenada mientras lo guiaba. Ella lo llevó de inmediato a la piscina climatizada que tenían en los fondos de la mansión, claro no sin antes ofrecerle algún aperitivo o bebida, que él rechazó ya que había traído su propia bebida a la cual aun no acababa de tomar. Suigetsu casi dejó caer su bebida al suelo cuando vio lo inmenso y lujoso del local, las luces azules parcialmente encendidas en el techo y bajo el agua daban un aspecto increíble al local. Se volteó a ella pasmado - ¿Tienes todo este lugar y no sabes nadar? - cuestionó incrédulo de forma exagerada, parpadeó cuando ella esquivó la mirada ruborizándose por la vergüenza.

\- Lo-lo sé, lo siento. - se disculpó cómo si fuera alguna clase de pecado u ofensa el tener una piscina climatizada de veinte metros de distancia y 2 de profundidad y aun así no saber nadar.

Él la encaró por determinado tiempo antes de sonreír de lado dejando a muestra tan sólo su sobresaliente diente. La Hyuga ensanchó los ojos cuando sintió una palmada suave sobre su cabeza y de inmediato giró el rostro hacia Suigestu, quien le regalaba una sonrisa confiada.

\- ¿De que rayos te disculpas, nena? Ve a cambiarte, empezaremos con las lecciones para que puedas usar esta piscina cómo se debe - declaró con un guiñó despreocupado.

Hinata se sonrojó, su corazón dio un doble salto en su pecho que sólo empeoró cuando sin preámbulos Suigetsu se alejó, dejando sus gafas sobre las sillas blancas que estaban ahí, quitándose la camisa de espaldas a ella y lanzándola al suelo para proceder con los pantalones.

\- ¡Kya! - soltó un gritito alarmado y se cubrió los ojos de inmediato volteándose hacia otro lado con el cuerpo completamente rojo, Suigetsu con las manos ya en sus bermudas la miró por sobre el hombro, confundido. - I-Iré a-a cambiarme - declaró colorada viendo por entre sus dedos la espalda desnuda y el inicio del bóxer del Hozuki, cómo si fuera posible su cuerpo se sintió incendiado por el sonrojo y el humo salía por su cabeza, debía de acostumbrarse a eso ya que estaría semi-desnudo en la piscina los dos solos durante algunos meses o al menos hasta que aprendiera a nadar.

Suigetsu la vio desaparecer a toda velocidad y sintió una gota resbalar por su sien viéndola esfumarse completamente sonrojada.

\- Vaya que es inocente - murmuró para si mismo antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a sonreír, sacándose las bermudas y quedando en bóxer de natación para con entusiasmo lanzarle al agua.

* * *

Diez minutos nadando de una punta a otra, disfrutando y conociendo, salió de bajo del agua justo a tiempo de ver a Hinata llegando tímidamente hasta el borde de la piscina.

Se atragantó con el agua que acababa de entrar por su garganta.

Hinata apareció con el simple traje de baño escolar que aun siendo el traje mas sencillo y pacato del mundo en su cuerpo se moldeó perfectamente, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta que no lograba atar todo su pelo por lo que dos mechones largos estaban sueltos al lado de su rostro.

Suigetsu vio idiotizado sus curvas, jamás la había visto sin la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desde los hombro, en los horarios de clases su ropa era bastante conservadora con su falda larga hasta las rodillas y su chamarra escolar. No es que fuera alguna clase de pervertido, de hecho las chicas jamás fueron algo impresionante para Suigetsu, vivía rodeado de chicas en ropa interior a causa de las clases de natación y ninguna lograba llamar su atención, ya que el enfoque del peli-celeste estaba volteado a lo único que le interesaba, nadar. Sin embargo estaba sorprendido y ligeramente ruborizado, no había esperado que Hinata tuviera esas largas y esbeltas piernas, la piel blanquecina tan perfecta, la cintura fina, las caderas anchas y los senos abundantes tan firmes que por segundos se preguntó cómo sería morderlos.

Sacudió su cabeza cuando el pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza y agradeció que Hinata estuviera distraída poniendo el pie tímidamente en el agua.

Tragó grueso antes de sonreír nervioso y acercarse para iniciar las lecciones, esperaba que el agua fría a los pocos calmará su erección.

\- Yah, ¿deberíamos empezar?

Hinata, ligeramente ruborizada, asintió.


	2. Aquasutra II

**Advertencias:** No hagan esto en casa a menos que el cloro de su piscina no sea elevado, puede causar irritación, caso contrario pueden hacerlo, si no tienen en su casa no lo hagan en la casa de los demás a menos que sepan que el cloro no es elevado, entonces si pueden hacerlo, y se van a intentarlo por primera vez es bien probable que tengan complicaciones, bien diferente al relato de la historia.

 **Att: Una Safamantica dando el consejo del día**

* * *

Las gotas en su cuerpo ya no se distinguían si era de sudor o del agua de la piscina. Sus mejillas ruborizadas y la respiración agitada se debían al aumentó de su calor corporal, aun cuando mantenía la mitad de abajo del cuerpo bajo el agua. Había esperado que cómo las veces anteriores el agua fría calmará su excitación. Culpaba a Hinata por seguir provocándolo, desde hace semanas que juraba que sus trajes de baño empezaban a reducir de tamaño , ya no bastará el que fuera obligado a rozar sus pieles cuando la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a nadar o flotar sobre el agua, hoy simplemente su cordura había colmado.

Desde el momento en que ella apareció con un conjunto de traje de baño de un color lavanda, que mal lograban cubrir completamente sus exagerados senos y dejaban esas firmes y bien redondas nalgas aun más a muestra supo que el poco juicio que tenía pendía de un hilo delgado.

Ya no podía contenerse más, su primer estudiante personal estaba ahora acorralada contra el borde de la piscina, más ruborizada que él, su pelo mojado brillaba con perladas gotas de agua al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, por el inicio de sus senos resbalaban hasta desaparecer en la división de sus montes cubiertos por el fino tejido del bikini.

\- ¿Su-Suigetsu-kun? - ella preguntó cómo si no estuviera segura de que planeaba, pero sus ojos nublados y las manos aferradas a los hombros de él delataban su estado de embriaguez, la respiración irregular ya no era simplemente por los ejercicios de natación.

Él sonrió con dificultad, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios entreabiertos y el aliento que no lograría recuperar a menos que se alejará de ella, cosa que era lo último que haría.

\- Creo que podremos cambiar un poco la clase de hoy, Hinata - declaró flexionando sus brazos que apoyaba en la pared de la piscina para lograr acortar la distancia, Hinata se pegó aun más contra el borde, retrocediendo cómo una presa que estaba a punto de ser devorada por un tiburón.

\- ¿Cambiar? - preguntó, sus ojos se entrecerraron, extasiada con la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

\- Te enseñaré otra cosas que puedes hacer bajo el agua - aseguró con esa sonrisa cargada de segundas intenciones que hacían que el cuerpo de la ojiperla temblará por completo. Acercándose con sigilo mezcló sus alientos esperando que ella lo rechazará y esquivará el rostro, pero Hinata sólo se mantuvo respirando con pesadez contra él, cerrando los ojos a los pocos cómo si le diera el permiso. Sin necesitar palabras Suigetsu la besó con lentitud temiendo asustarla, pegó su cuerpo mojado al de ella, besando suavemente sus labios y dejándola con ansias por más contacto,la atmósfera empezaba a calentar demasiado, y para el Hozuki se volvió irresistible probar más de ella y sin poder frenarse comenzó a introducir poco a poco la lengua en su boca, frotándola despacio con la suya. Hinata correspondía con timidez e inseguridad al principio, recelosa de que no podría hacerlo bien ya que era su primer beso, pero se fue dejando llevar por las ganas que había contenido durante esas semanas junto a él, observando su cuerpo semi-desnudo durante todas esas semanas, sintiendo siempre esa electricidad recorrer sus piernas y debilitarlas cuando se rozaban y hacer flaquear cada vez que la sostenía de la cintura con esas grandes manos, sabía que se sentía atraída por él pero no imaginaba cuanto.

Hinata sintió cómo esas mismas manos exploraban su cuerpo bajo el agua, desde su cintura hasta sus caderas se detuvieron en los bordes de sus bragas haciéndola tensarse. Suigetsu metió la mano dentro de sus bragas haciéndola estremecer en expectativa, un suspiro escapó de los labios cerezas cuando paseó por sobre la suave piel de su monte de venus perfectamente afeitado, contuvo un gemido cuando el dedo corazón acarició su clítoris y se movió en círculos excitándola al punto de empaparla más de lo que se hallaba. Aferró las manos a la espalda de él y escondió la cabeza entre su cuello, aspirando el característico olor a piscina que tenía ya que él vivía nadando.

\- ¡AH! - gimió contra su piel cuando le introdujo dos dedos lentamente en su interior, abriéndose paso por el apretado canal con delicadeza y paciencia para no lastimarla.

Su miembro ya sobresalía de su bóxer, suplicando por alivio, pero contuvo su voluntad para satisfacerla, con la mano libre mientras estocaba ese caliente y apretado canal, paseó por su abdomen hasta lograr llegar por debajo del diminuto bikini y meterse para acariciar su pezón hasta dejarlo erecto con los suaves estímulos. Ella lo rodeó con las piernas inclinando su trasero hacia él pidiendo que fuera más profundo, acatando el pedido Suigetsu aumentó el ritmo y la profundidad que ya casi no lograban más satisfacerla, Hinata lo encaró embriagada.

Necesitaba sentirlo a él, en su interior. Estaba demasiado excitada cómo para satisfacer de esa forma.

Lo miró con suplica, esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

\- Suigetsu-kun - imploró y no supo si la comprendió pero él le apretó con fuerza el seno y escondió el rostro en su cuello aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos - ¡Ah! - la respiración de él chocó contra su cuello mojado y sin más le clavó gentilmente los dientes aserrados enviado descargas y fuertes escalofríos por su cuerpo, sus piernas se tensaron y su dedos se aferraron a la espalda de Suigetsu. Hinata enredó sus dedo con el pelo blanco con ligeros tonos de celeste que estaba completamente mojado, Hozuki la mordió con más fuerza y la apegó contra él, Hinata empezaba a sentir esa extraña sensación que quemaba su vientre - ¡Suigetsu-kun! - gimió volviendo a aferrar sus manos en la espalda del él en busca de fuerzas, arañando con las uñas crecidas y dejando marcas enrojecidas en la piel clara de Suigetsu, lo que siguió en espamos consecutivos antes de venir abajo del agua.

Se alejó de su cuello y pegó sus frente mojadas, sin detener los estímulos que le hacía, la encaró extasiado, sintiéndola temblar y vibrar por él mientras se corría.

\- Realmente preciosa...- murmuró al ver cómo gemía enrojecida y completamente mojada, el bikini cubriendo apenas un seno y el otro expuesto con ese botón rosado a muestra, dejándolos más a su disposición mientras se arqueaba y temblaba en éxtasis.

Ella era bastante dulce contrario a lo que creyó, aun con cierta timidez siempre se armaba de valor para ofrecer amabilidad, y aun estando en una posición económica más alta que cualquiera

Lentamente

Sus ojos eran lavanda y los de él eran violeta.

\- Suigetsu-kun...yo...- ella vaciló de una forma que él no pudo evitar pensar que era tierna, esquivando los ojos entreabrió los labios cerezas y el rubor de sus mejillas aumentó - Qui-quiero sentirte. - dijo mirándolo de reojo y sorprendiéndolo

El corazón de Suigetsu dio un vuelco por tan abierta declaración, era cómo si diera saltos consecutivos y quien sabe un pirueta, incluso sintió que sus mejillas calentaban de una extraña forma y que su miembro se sintió aun más excitado que antes.

Esa chica quería asesinarlo con tanta perfección.

\- No me digas las cosas de esa forma, princesa - dijo ruborizado antes de besarla con hambre, abandonando la dulzura inicial sin previo avisó metió su lengua y exploró cada rincón de su boca mientras se deshacía de las ropas interiores. Se alejó para buscar aire al igual que ella y la encaró con una lujuria y deseó que provocaron que las piernas de Hinata temblaran - Voy a enseñarte algo que no vas a querer dejar de aprender, Hinata - aseguró con esa sonrisa torcida tan provocativa que dejaba esos dientes puntiagudos blancos que decenas de veces se preguntó como sería ser mordida por ellos. Hinata deslizando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su instructor y se estremeció al sentir la punta en su entrada, Suigetsu la sostenía de los muslos para pegarse más a ella. Había muchas diferencias de hacerlo bajo él agua, ella quedaba más liviana y fácil de levantar, el miembro perdía la lubrificación contrario a lo que se creía, así que lo único que restaba era que ella estuviera completamente empapada, pero sin duda alguna era extremadamente excitante sentir el agua moviéndose en olas y golpeando contra su piel mientras penetraba en el interior cálido y estrecho de Hinata

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! - ella empezó a gemir de satisfacción cuando el dolor incómodo inicial se detuvo y las embestidas lentas empezaron a volverse feroces y hambrientas,su voz salía entrecortada y la ojiperla sólo lo abrazaba, con una expresión de placer, se sentía tan completa.

\- Tan...estrecha - gruñó ronco, con dificultad tratando de moverse en su interior, empezó un vaivén lento con sus caderas, sintiendo que había tocado el paraíso con sus propias manos, sostuvo con fuerza las piernas femeninas y Hinata podía sentir su espalda y sus nalgas golpeando contra la pared a con fuerte impacto, el agua absorbía los sonidos húmedos de las estocadas pero no los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos amantes.

* * *

 **Días después.**

Suigetsu no podía contener su tonta sonrisa mientras preparaba para irse de clases, cerró su mochila después de meter la toalla que usaba para los días de natación en el club, se notaba apresurado para salir. Sasuke a su lado, quien calmado guardaba sus cosas lo encaró por el rabillo del ojo con sospecha.

\- ¿Qué tanto traes dentro de esa mochila? ¿Y qué hay con esa tonta sonrisa Suigetsu? - preguntó ya impaciente. Suigetsu volteó a verlo sin dejar de sonreír, dejando uno de sus dientes parcialmente para fuera de sus labios y Sasuke se sintió cegar por unos segundos con tanto brillo que había a su alrededor.

Karin llegó con las manos en la cintura y frunció el ceño sintiendo la misma luz cegadora y irritada espantó con las manos esas tontas estrellas que habían alrededor de Hozuki. Claro que todo fue de forma imaginaria.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por que rayos estás tan contento? - preguntó acomodando sus lentes rojos, y encarándolo con desconfianza. - ¿No te toca hoy ir a dar lecciones a Hinata-chan? - preguntó ya que la dulce chica algunas veces aparecía en el salón en busca de Suigetsu cuando se retrasaba demasiado. Karin suspiró - Creo que debería encontrar otro instructor, seguramente eres un bruto sin delicadeza cuando le enseñas - pronunció cruzando de brazos.

Lejos de molestarse Suigetsu sonrió y puso la mochila en su hombro, ignorándolos para irse.

\- Ninguno podría enseñarle lo que yo - aseguró dándoles la espalda. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos hacía él, extrañándose con su actitud tan feliz.

\- ¿Tan divertido es ser su instructor? - cuestionó ya sin poder contener la curiosidad.

Suigetsu se detuvo en la puerta, volteó a verlos por sobre el hombro y les sonrió malicioso.

Fue cuando Hinata llegó con las manos en la mochila negra.

\- ¿Vamos Suigetsu-senpai? - preguntó con esa melódica y suave voz, Suigetsu volteó a verla y le dio una sonrisa suave poco común en él, rodeando su hombro y haciéndola ruborizar.

\- Prefiero cuando dices "-kun", princesa - le coqueteó mientras la guiaba por el pasillo, sonrojándola aun más y ganando pequeñas reprensiones que no tuvieron efecto por parte de ella.

En el salón Karin tenía la nariz y las mejillas encendidas al igual que los lentes empañados y Sasuke tenía un ligero e imperceptible rubor el su pómulo, habían comprendido sin palabras lo que Suigetsu quería decir.

Juugo llegó en ese momento mirándolos extrañado.

\- ¿Sucede algo chicos? - preguntó curioso. Ambos fingieron una tos para luego aclarar la garganta esperando que el rubor bajará y el embarazoso ambiente bajará, negando con la cabeza para Juugo y diciendo que no era nada, claro que no lo convencieron completamente.

Al parecer Suigetsu se estaba divirtiendo mucho dando lecciones.

¡Qué afortunado!

 **Fin.**


End file.
